wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
RP
Roleplaying (RP) lub odgrywanie ról, to styl gry polegający na wcieleniu się w postać i odgrywanie jej zachowań dzięki poprzez /say, /yell, a czasem także inne kanały. Gracze mogą również uczestniczyć w odgrywaniu ról poza samą grą, poprzez wpisy na blogach, wikiach lub forach (oficjalnych lub nie). Cechy osobości danej postaci, jej cele, moralność zachowania mogą przypominać gracza lub być zupełnie inne. Niezależnie od tego czy postać przypomina gracza, który się w nią wciela, czy tez nie, gracze odgrywający role rozróżniają granicę pomiędzy tym co jest in character (w roli) a out of character (poza rolą). Termin RP może również odnosić się do serwera RP. Istnieje kilka serwerów RP dostępnych dla graczy lubiących ten styl gry. Takie serwery funkcjonują tak samo jak Serwery PvE, z dodatkowymi zasadami zachowań i bardziej restrykcyjnymi zasadami nadawania imion. To samo dotyczy serwerów RP-PvP. RP-PvP często są błędnie postrzegane jako serwery, na których odgrywanie ról jest opcjonalne. W rzeczywistości te serwery powstały w odpowiedzi na petycje graczy, którzy uznali, iż możliwość angażowania się w PvP (gracz przeciwko graczowi), doda odgrywaniu ról większego realizmu. Podstawowe oczekiwania na serwerach RP Dodatkowo do normalnych zasad Blizzarda dotyczących nadawania imion postaciom w grze (US, EU), gracze na serwerach RP muszą przestrzegać jeszcze zasad obowiązujących serwery RP (US, EU). Podsumowując, gracze powinni: * Tworzyć imię pasujące do uniwersum World of Warcraft, pamiętając iż zasady na serwerach RP obowiązują dodatkowo do normalnych zasad. Imiona takie jak: "Iwillcrushyou", "Roguesftw" czy "Shammysrule" to przykłady imion łamiących zasady obowiązujące na serwerach RP. * Pozostawać w roli w /say, /yell, w emotkach i wszelkich kanałach używanych do odgrywania ról. To oznacza zakaz rozmów o wydarzeniach w prawdziwym świecie lub ludziach. Gracze powinni również poświęcić czas na pisanie całych słów i zdań, unikając internetowego żargonu i skrótów, takich jak: "lol", "afk" czy "zw". *Oczekiwania dotyczące rozmowy na serwerze RP, na przykładzie postaci charakteryzowanej na pirata: ::''-Ahoy mateys! Ya'll never guess what loot was that ol' witch packin' into the treasure chest'' ::(Ahoj kamraci! Nie zgadniecie jakie łupy ta stara jędza ukryła w skrzyni skarbów). ::''-All beak and no bite as usual Salty, spill the beans or take a walk down the plank!'' ::(Jak zwykle pusta gadka żeglarzu! Gadaj albo przejdziesz się po desce). *Przykład NIE akceptowanej wypowiedzi na serwerze RP: ::''-rofl guys i just pwned 5 nubs in stv'' ::''-ORLY?'' ::yarly! * Zachowywać przyjazną atmosferę dla odgrywania ról. Niepokojenie innych graczy nie jest tolerowane. W pewnych sytuacjach dopuszczalne jest używanie skrótów i internetowego żargonu. Podczas walki lub rajdu akceptowany jest "żargon bitewny", aby przekazać strategie w najkrótszy i najbardziej zrozumiały sposób. Kierowanie drużyną pełnymi zdaniami: "There is a patrol incoming, please move to my location" (Nadchodzi patrol, proszę przesuńcie się w moim kierunku), nadaje atmosferę odgrywania roli, jednak jest mniej efektywne niż krótkie: "pat inc, cmere" (patr, cho tu). Nadużywanie "war lingo" (slangu wojennego - skrótów na potrzeby walki) poza samą walką, uznawane jest za niegrzeczne. Niektórzy gracze, a nawet całe gildie na serwerach RP lubią tworzyć tła dla swoich postaci. Nie jest to jednak wymagane. Gracz, który stworzył tło swojej postaci, może opowiedzieć jak rodzice jego postaci zostali zamordowani przez plemię trolli lub kiedy postać chciała dostać się do armii Stormwind, ale została odrzucona, ponieważ nie pochodzi ze szlacheckiej rodziny. Niektóre gildie łączą się pod wspólnym celem i rekrutują w swoje szeregi jedynie postacie o podobnym tle, aby członkowie gildii czuli, że walczą z tych samych pobudek. Zasady dotyczące czatu ogólnego (general chat channel) mówią, że należy trzymać się tematu, ale nie roli. Tradycyjnie ogólny czat używany jest na serwerach RP tak jak na innych serwerach. Jednak wielu graczy na serwerach RP lubi pozostawać w roli na wszystkich kanałach czatu. Odgrywanie ról na czacie ogólnym jest rzadkie, ale nie niespotykane. Wspieranie odgrywania ról na serwerach RP Gracze, odgrywający role, są czasem rozczarowani ilością rozmów "poza rolą" ("out of character"), nieodpowiednimi imionami lub zachowaniami kłócącymi się z zasadami odgrywania ról pojawiającymi się na oficjalnych serwerach RP. Wątki forumowe krytykujące stan kontroli tych problemów to: frequently seen. Reprezentant Blizzard Customer Service (Obsługa Klienta) Pavonum wyjaśnił jak Blizzard radzi sobie z naruszeniami na serwerach RP: ...we work reactively in response to players' reports. Thus, if you observe players attempting to disrupt roleplaying events through the use of verbal, physical, or visual harassment, I would encourage you to submit an in-game petition... ...it is contrary to our stance of not "policing" realms in search of policy violations -- which is, again, in line with the reactive nature of our investigation -- and partly because it is simply not logistically feasible to offer such a service, given the resources it would require. We urge you, however, to report any wrongdoing you observe... ''-(Emphasis added)'' GM Blizzarda sami nie szukają naruszeń RP. Rozwiązują jedynie te problemy, które zostały zgłoszone przez graczy, co oznacza, że status "poza rolą" lub nie uczestniczenie w odgrywaniu ról nie może być rozpatrywane jako wykroczenie przeciwko polityce użytkowania Blizzarda. Stopień regulacji zależy więc od społeczności danego serwera RP. Brak regulacji ze strony użytkowników oznacza, iż poważniejsi gracze nie grają na serwerach RP. Podczas gdy jeden serwer może mieć bardzo restrykcyjne podejście do nazywania postaci, na innym serwerze RP to podejście może być luźniejsze. Wszystko uzależnione jest w większym stopniu od graczy niż od GMów, którzy odpowiadają na zgłoszenia samych graczy i dopiero wówczas podejmują kroki. Zobacz również ;Ogólnie * Cały świat sceną * Przewodnik po odgrywaniu ról * Historia * Najczęściej zadawane pytania * Roleplaying Forum Writing Guide * Typy gildii RP ;Jak grać Wg rasy * Jak odgrywać krwawego elfa * Jak odgrywać draenei * Jak odgrywać krasnoluda * Jak odgrywać Opuszczonego * Jak odgrywać gnoma * Jak odgrywać goblina * Jak odgrywać człowieka * Jak odgrywać nocnego elfa * Jak odgrywać orka * Jak odgrywać pandarena * Jak odgrywać taurena * Jak odgrywać trolla * Jak odgrywać worgena Wg typu * Jak odgrywać kryminalistę * Jak dobrze odgrywać potężną postać ;Inne * Kolekcjonerstwo (Lista kolekcji przedmiotów nadających postaciom specyficzny wygląd) * WoWRP Linki zewnętrzne Oficjalne ;Fora ;Policy Informacje = ;Moda ;Informacje (zobacz również All the World's a Stage)}} Aug 4th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Jun 16th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Jun 9th 2012 at 8:00PM}} Jun 2nd 2012 at 4:00PM}} May 5th 2012 at 8:00PM}} Apr 21st 2012 at 4:00PM}} Mar 24th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Mar 10th 2012 at 6:00PM}} Mar 3rd 2012 at 6:00PM}} Feb 25th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Feb 11th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Feb 4th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Oct 2nd 2011 at 8:00PM}} Dec 4th 2011 at 10:00PM}} Nov 12th 2011 at 6:00PM}} Feb 13th 2012 at 9:00AM (also see helpful comments)}} ;Lokacje May 26th 2012 at 6:00PM}} May 19th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Jan 21st 2012 at 2:00PM}} Jan 14th 2012 at 2:00PM}} Jan 7th 2012 at 4:00PM}} Dec 31st 2011 at 6:00PM}} Dec 24th 2011 at 6:00PM}} Dec 17th 2011 at 6:00PM}} Dec 10th 2011 at 4:00PM}} ;Źródła en:Roleplaying de:Rollenspiel Kategoria:Terminy Kategoria:Roleplaying